Lucas Adin
Lucas Adin was a male Challenger that competed in The White Games. He hailed from the United States. Overall he placed 14th out of 24. 'Early Life' Lucas was born and raised in Turkey until the age of ten. His birth name was Mesut and his parents, as long as most of the population of Turkey was religious. Mesut/Lucas decided that he was a person of science. He would not jump to conclusions and decided until there was further proof that he would not believe in god. However he hates being called an atheist. He does not strictly believe there is not god, he just wants to let people believe what they want and he will just stand in the back claiming nothing is known and nothing is not known about God. Anyways, the age of 9, Mesut was beat up by many other school children. They injured him very badly and left him to die in the rain. Mesut’s older brother and sister found him later in the day and brought him to the hospital. After recovering, Mesut told his parents what had happened, and they beat him too because they had just found out that he did not believe in God. Mesut was very smart for his age, and at the age of 10, his parents decided to move to America, so Mesut could receive the education he deserved. His father worked as a factory worker and his family barely got by. At school, Mesut was the smartest kid, and would often get picked on for that. He started taking self-defense classes and would never actually use them. When the bullies picked on him, he let them. He started running track as an attempt to make new friends, and was surprisingly amazing at running. Around this time, his father became depressed and committed suicide. Lucas’ mother received everything in the will. This caused Lucas’ brother and sister to become very jealous, so they sued Lucas’ mom. Lucas had enough with his family and emancipated himself. From there on out everything was going good for Lucas. He made friends because of track, he has no issue making money because he started working at a physics lab and nobody picked on him anymore. He even graduated high school early and got into MIT. However he has never spoken to any of his family members since the day he was emancipated. 'Personality' Lucas is very ambitious and tries to do his best in every scenario. He is an outside-the-box thinker and tries to see the world with reason. He is not quick to jump to conclusions and tries to be peaceful, when it is reasonable. However, he would not hesitate to attack of fight back if he is being threatened. He is always thinking and planning for the future. He does not make any judgements based on the looks of people, but once he gets to know you, he will make his decision about you. So first impressions are everything to Lucas 'Appearance' Lucas is 5 feet 10 inches. He has dark green eyes and very short blonde hair. He has a big nose that sticks out and very big eyes. He has light brown and peach skin. He is missing his front left tooth because of the fight he got in as a kid. 'Rankings' 'Games' Lucas was among the twenty-four teenagers choosen for The White Games. Kills Killian Haberman Allies N/A Other Killed by: Mr. White 'Aftermath' TBD 'Trivia' *Lucas was born in Turkey, but moved to America at the age of ten. Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Whip Users Category:The White Games Category:14th Place